Her Hero
by DexterFan4249
Summary: 4x13 Clark saves Lois from drowning.


Clark pulled Geoff Johns out of the car. He tried his power on her but Clark was easily immune.  
After gaining the information he quickly leapt into the sewer bypassing the ladder. Lois was somewhere, he tried to listen for her heartbeat however her paralyzed body was impossible to hear.  
He called Lois' name. Despite knowing she was unable to speak and therefore calling her was pointless.  
He waded through the knee high water. Moving quickly still yelling Lois.  
He came across a locked steel gate. His heat vision took care of the hinges. He at last caught sight of Lois. Only seeing a bunch of floating clothes.  
He almost swam to her water splashing everywhere. He quickly lifted her above water.  
"Lois..Lois can you hear me?" He said probably deafening her "Lois?"  
"Clark" She whispered weakly her head lolled against his chest as he knelt down next to her.  
He put his arm underneath her legs and he picked her up. Feeling male and proud.  
"It's going to be OK Lois, the paralysis wares off in a few hours"  
Lois mumbled something which sounded like assent then grumbled. He fought hard not to smile.  
Clark came to a obsacle. The ladder up to street level.  
Manhandling her in a way that would have surely made her smack him if she had the use of all her limbs, he put her over his shoulder and climbed the ladder slowly, carefully and awkwardly.  
He could here her grumbling and that made him chuckle.  
Upon reaching the top of the ladder he manauvered her so she was now in front of him, above him.  
Her head still lolled a bit but she gave him a stern look that would have made him recoil.  
He knew she more than most people would hate to be paralysed. To be helpless.  
He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.  
He lifted her by putting his hands under her arms to carefully lift her out of the manhole, careful for her head. Upon lifting her his hand acidentally brushed her breast. Lois' eyes snapped to him looking furious. He purposely avoided her gaze.  
Now out of the sewer and Lois safely and comfortable in his arms they saw a still unconcious Geoff Johns. Lois shivered in his arms and he cursed himself for not realising how cold she must be. Possible hypthermia.  
He walked over to a bench and set her down in a sitting position. He rang Chloe to come pick them up. Being as tactful as he dared he took off Lois's soggy coat and wrapped her up in his own much less damp jacket. He then sat next to her and put his arms around her in a simple attempt to share his body heat with her. Only now did he meet her eyes.  
He was very surprised to find her eyes not angry and heard the words from her lips.  
"Thank's Clark" Lois said  
"Your very welcome Lois"  
Chloe arrived soon.  
Lois was in his arms again as he walked towards Chloe's car.  
Chloe rushed out to help Clark and together they helped Lois into the backseat.

They took her back to the farm where they kept near her whilst she recovered and quite soon she had got a better control of her mouth and was having conversations with the both of them.  
Lois seemed to act a little nicer towards him. She only teased him three times. She would usually tease him more than that in a couple of minutes.  
When she could see Lois was getting better Chloe left to go back to her fathers. She gave Lois a kiss on the cheek beforehand.

Lois had regained the use of her arms yet her lower body was unfortunately still paralysed.  
"How are you doing?" Clark asked stupidly  
Lois truthfully had never been more scared in her life. Whilst it hadn't been her first life or death experience drowning was a terrible fear of hers and try as she might she couldn't forget the helplessness she felt down in the sewer.  
Naturally she couldn't and wouldn't tell Clark. So simply said "I'm fine"  
Despite his usualy obliviousness Lois could see instantly that Clark knew she was lying. And realising the futility Lois felt the tears begin to fall.  
Clark was the only man to see her cry more than once. Not even the general.  
"I'm sorry, it's stupid"  
"No it isn't" Clark kneeled in front of her  
The tears fell even more and Clark wrapped her in a hug as she sobbed quietly in his chest.  
"Thank you... thank you" Lois mumbled into his chest.  
"It's OK, everything is going to be OK"  
Lois began to giggle "Clark Kent my hero"  
Clark smirked and despite the laughter he knew she meant it. And to him it really sounded good.  
To be Lois Lane's Hero.


End file.
